The Book Of Souls
by A.C Feltner
Summary: This is about a girl who just moved to omaha, and keeps having dreams about a mysterious book, and two boys. Find out what happens when she goes to Gatlin to find out what these dreams mean. (Note to fans: A Micah, and Zeke Fic)
1. Dreams, and Daydreams

Disclaimer: I do not own COTC, or Micah, and Ezekiel. I also do not own Gabriel, (He Who Walks Behind The Rows). I do own the story line, Alley, Julie, Chasity, Edward, Nick, Bailey, and Chuck. I hope you enjoy my little chapter in the COTC series. Read on.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHILDREN OF THE CORN;  
  
THE BOOK OF SOULS:  
  
The cornfield seemed to go on for forever. The town was quiet, and empty. Ally Felks stood in front of the two only other people in the town. two boys. "Only you can help." One spoke to her.  
  
"The book shall lead the way." Instructed the other.  
  
"What book? What can I do?"  
  
The eighteen-year-old girl took a step forward. Her blue eyes showing much confusion, and her medium brown shoulder length hair blowing in the wind. The winds were getting very fierce.  
  
Suddenly, the two boys disappeared. "No! Wait!"  
  
The winds were getting worse. They picked Alley up, and hurdled her through the air. She grabbed on to a light pole, and held on with all her might. "Help me, someone!" she cried  
  
But there was no one there to help her. "Thou shalt mind thy own business, outlander!" a voice boomed, the broke down in cackles. "Stay away from this land! Or you shall regret it!"  
  
XXXX  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzz!"  
  
Alley jolted up the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She pushed the covers off of her, and stumbled her way into the kitchen. Edward Bowen, her half brother, and Nick Smith, her best friends brother, were already in the kitchen sipping coffee. "Hey!" Edward greeted, smiling.  
  
He was beautiful. Even Alley had to admit it. He was half Italian from his father's side. He had beautiful sky blue eyes, and black hair. He was thirty-two, but looked eighteen. He had his share of girls after him.  
  
"I said hey." Edward greeted again, a tent of worry in his voice.  
  
She shook away her thoughts. "Oh! Hey yourself."  
  
"Al, would you do me a favor?" asked Nick.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Go up, and check on Julie before you go to work."  
  
She nodded. Nick was always calling her Al. It never bothered her. Nick was a good guy. He was a bleach blonde, and had brown eyes just like Julie, and his other sister's, Chasity. All of them had their hair died a different color. Julie's was auburn, and Chasity's was an ash blonde.  
  
"Well, Alley." Edward began, getting up, "I'm leaving."  
  
"Yeah, me, too." Nick announced.  
  
"Be careful." Alley smiled.  
  
"You too." Edward, and Nick said at the same time.  
  
They said their good-byes, and then the two men left. Alley got Julie's medicine, a medicine cup, and a lemon lime soda. She began tiptoeing up the stairs to Julie's room. She wanted to try and be quiet because Chasity was still asleep. She got to Julie's room, and peered inside. Julie was sitting up in her bed. "Hey, girl. You doing okay?"  
  
"Oh, hey! Yeah, I'll live. I think this flue is finally passing through my system."  
  
"I brought you your medicine."  
  
Julie made a face. Alley gave her the bottle of liquid, and the medicine cup. Julie carefully poured the right amount of medicine into the cup. Then she took it. Alley handed her a lemon lime soda. She quickly opened it, and guzzled it. "Nasty!"  
  
"But it's helping you."  
  
"I know, but yuck!"  
  
"You probably slept about as good as I did." Alley yawned.  
  
"Another dream?"  
  
"Another dream."  
  
Julie sighed. "I wonder how come you keep having them."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Julie sat her soda on her nightstand. "Well, when we were in Jacksonville, you never had dreams like these."  
  
"I know. I think it's this place."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I mean. Nick, Chasity, and I have lived with you, and Edward for years, and I've never seen anything like this from ya."  
  
"It's weird, but. they are just dreams, right?"  
  
Julie coughed. "Right."  
  
"Well, Jules, I've gotta go get ready for work. Today's my last day for the week."  
  
"TGIF, huh?"  
  
"You said it."  
  
Alley started to walk out of the room. "Hey, Alley. Be careful, okay. Going there, and coming home."  
  
"Ah, don't worry. I will be."  
  
"And drive carefully."  
  
"I will. You keep plenty of liquids in you, okay."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Bye, Julie."  
  
"Bye, Alley."  
  
  
  
As Alley drove home from where she worked, she had a weird feeling. Like the urge to go the other way.  
  
"It's silly, Alley." She told herself. "You've never been that way. You don't know what's that way. There's nothing that way."  
  
But the urge, and feeling to go there didn't go away.  
  
"You've never been that way. You could get lost."  
  
She wasn't convincing herself. She spun the steering wheel, and did a U-turn, then drove in the direction her gut was telling her to. It seemed like she was driving for forever. Finally, her gut feeling told her to stop. She got out of the car. Rain began to pour down on top of her. She started to run through the cornfield. She stopped when she saw two shapes in front of her. Two boys. one with black hair, and one with red. Both had piercing brown eyes.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded.  
  
"Only you can help us get our revenge on him!"  
  
"The book will show you how! You must bring us back to our full form! The book will help you!"  
  
"What book?! Who do you want revenge on?!"  
  
"Stay away from the corn!" an evil voice boomed.  
  
Alley looked up for only a moment. When she returned her gaze to where the boys were, they were gone. "I'm losing my mind."  
  
Suddenly, another shape appeared. She couldn't make out his face. "You meddling little infidel! Get out!"  
  
Alley took a step back.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Alley tripped, falling in the mud. She seemed to be sinking. She tried to get up, but was stuck. She tried to grasp something, but only brought back mud. 'I'm being buried' she thought.  
  
With one last breath, the mud, and muck covered her, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
"Alley! Hello!"  
  
Alley jerked herself out of the strange daydream. "Sorry, Bailey."  
  
"It's okay. You just scared me."  
  
Alley looked around her. She was safe inside the Hilton, behind the registration desk. Bailey Schwartz, the girl she worked with, looked worried. "I was just lost in a daydream."  
  
"Oh! About a guy?" Bailey asked, them smiled.  
  
"No. hey, Bay. What's that way?" she asked, pointing in the direction her daydream had taken her.  
  
"You've never been that way?"  
  
Alley shook her head. "Nope. We've only been here a couple of months. I've really had no reason to go that way."  
  
Bailey took a seat in a chair. "There's lot's that way. Two towns I know for sure. Gatlin, and."  
  
There was that feeling again. "W-what is there?"  
  
Bailey laughed nervously. "Nothing. Damn kid, and teenage population all of the adults. It was horrible. It's pretty much a ghost town, except for. well, kids. I won't go near that place.  
  
Alley's feelings, at the mention of Gatlin, were growing stronger, and stronger. "Why did they do it?"  
  
"Ha! Who knows for sure? A million different stories are circulating around this country. Who knows which to believe. All I know is the whole thing just creeps me out."  
  
But Alley had made up her mind. Ghost town, evil children, scary people, or whatever. Alley was going to Gatlin.  
  
XXXX 


	2. Visiting Gatlin

CHAPTER TWO;  
  
VISITING GATLIN:  
  
  
  
It didn't take quite as long to get to Gatlin as her dreams had made it out to be. Alley stopped along the side of the road, and got out of her car. The feeling began to grow deeper. She stared at the cornfield for a moment, before finally entering. She walked through the looming stocks, fear gripping at her nerves. She stopped for a moment to decide which direction to go. She finally took a right. And then she took a left, then another right. She stopped at a spot her gut told her to. She dropped to her knees, and began to dig like her life depended on it. Finally, her hands hit something. "A book!"  
  
She pried it out of the ground, and then dusted it off. She smiled at her triumph.  
  
"I came here for you, didn't I?"  
  
She turned the book from front to back, then side to side.  
  
"Now what, oh spiritual ones? Do I open it?"  
  
Suddenly, as if reacting to her words, the book flew out of her grasp, and hit the ground. It began opening itself. When it finally stopped, Alley knelt down beside it. She studied the page carefully, the gawked at it in amazement, and shock.  
  
"Gatlin Cemetery?! Dig people up?! Read a chant?! Who wrote this creepy stuff?!"  
  
There was that feeling again, and it wasn't going to leave her alone until she finished this.  
  
"Oh! All right, oh spiritual ones, I'll do it. I hope there's a good reason for this. I hope that Gatlin place has a hardware store."  
  
  
  
After paying a visit to the hardware store, which was being ran at the moment by a creepy teenage boy, she headed to the cemetery. Gatlin Cemetery was even creepier than the town. She felt eyes all over her, as she entered. She'd look behind her every now, and then to make sure no one was there. She walked through the cemetery, shovel, and book in hand. When she got pretty far inside, she stopped and opened the book to the page she had marked. "Micah Balding's grave first. Then Ezekiel Williams."  
  
She walked down the long rows of headstones searching for the name in the book. When she had found it, she knelt down beside of it, and read the inscription.  
  
"Born 1975. died 1992. he was only seventeen years old. A year younger than me. Horrible. Well, buddy, I hate to break this to ya, but. for some reason, this lunatic book wants you dug up, and I'm not going to see any peace until I do it."  
  
She glanced at the headstone beside of his, and smiled. Ezekiel Williams' grave was right beside of Micah's. She got to her feet, and began her work. By the time she had finished with both graves, night had fallen. She was dirty, sweaty, and very tired, but despite that, her feeling wouldn't let her sit down, and rest.  
  
"Done digging, now. it say's 'open the caskets so that the remains of each boy are revealed. Don't touch the remains after the caskets are opened. Read the chant, as it is written, to finish your task.' Wait a minute. Open the caskets?"  
  
She sighed, tiredly, then jumped down into Micah's grave. Using the end of the shovel, she pried open his pine box of a casket. The horrible smell attacked her nose, and made her gag. She wasted no more time getting out of Micah's grave. She peered down inside one last time.  
  
"Not much left of you, is there, buddy? Oh, well. To the other one."  
  
She jumped down in Ezekiel's grave, and pried open his pine box of a casket, then hurried out of his grave, as the same smell filled the air from his rotten decayed corps.  
  
"Now. the chant." She took a deep breath. "Oh, innocent ones who he has done wrong against! Take thy flesh forms, and live again!"  
  
She looked around her in the dark cemetery. There was that feeling of eyes on her again. But there was no one there. She suddenly felt embarrassed.  
  
"How corny can you get! What a chant! Who came up with this sh."  
  
Suddenly, the clouds above began to shift quickly. Lightening filled the sky, and thunder crashed. Suddenly, two lightening bolts hit the two graves, making them explode. The force of the explosion threw Alley back. She sat up, and stared at the graves for a moment. Then she got to her feet, and ran. She glanced behind her to make sure someone, or something wasn't following her. She bumped into someone, and stumbled back. It was like hitting a brick wall. She looked up at the young man.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Alley didn't know how to answer that. She couldn't just tell him she was.  
  
"Digging up the dead?"  
  
"Huh?!" she asked, startled.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Alley. I already know."  
  
"How do."  
  
"I know your name? That's an easy one. You've been having dreams about me."  
  
She didn't recognize him as the two boys who told her about the book, so that must mean he's.  
  
"I warned you not to do this. Now I'm going to have to kill you. I wanted those two to stay dead, or I wouldn't have caused their deaths. Do you understand what I mean?"  
  
She backed away.  
  
"You see, only the good, and pure can touch the book. So I couldn't touch it to destroy it. And while you were holding the book, I couldn't hurt you, either. That's why you got to finish! I knew I should've dealt with you a long time ago! But no! I was kind of attrackted to ya." He grinned. "Anyway, now you've used it, the books power is used, so now it's gone, and those bozo's are back! All thanks to you, and my delay! There's no way I can reverse it. I'll just have to ice um again, along with you."  
  
He stepped toward her. "Y-you stay away from me."  
  
Suddenly a rock came hurdling toward them, smacking the boy right in his head. Alley gawked in wide wonder. He turned his back to her to see who had thrown it. Another came his way. He tried to dodge this one, but didn't move in time. It got him right in the chest. Alley took this as her cue to run. She didn't stop until she had reached her car. She jerked open the door, got in, and slammed it shut. She was about to put the key in the ignition when the back doors opened and slammed shut as well. She looked in the back, and saw two boys. She was about to scream. "No! Less screaming, and more driving!"  
  
"Go! It's us, or him!"  
  
She turned her back to them. Her hands were shaking, but he got the key in the ignition. She turned it, and then sped out of the cemetery, and toward the Gatlin exit.  
  
1 XXXX 


	3. The Wreck

CHAPTER THREE;  
  
THE WRECK:  
  
"I'm daydreaming again! I have to be! Bay is going to wake me up any minute now!" Alley cried. "Am I dreaming? Buckle your seatbelts, please."  
  
The two boys looked at each other, nervously. "No." the black headed one answered.  
  
"We're real this time." The red head answered.  
  
"So. you're Micah, and Ezekiel? The two dead guys?"  
  
"Not anymore, thanks to you." Micah smiled, shyly.  
  
"Uh, we should probably step on it." Zeke told her.  
  
Alley looked in her rear view mirror. Zeke was looking out the back window. "What's going on?" asked Alley.  
  
"We're being chased! Go!" Zeke shouted.  
  
Alley saw them. Dozens of motorcycles, with dangerous looking people riding them. And they were gaining on them. "Oh, my God!"  
  
"Put the pedal to the metal, Alley! Go!" Zeke shouted.  
  
She did as he said. "I could really use one of those convenient short cuts that seems to pop up in these situations!" Alley cried.  
  
"We're not losing them." Micah told her.  
  
"They'll follow me to my house! I don't want those people at my house!"  
  
She turned around to see what was going on. When she turned back to her steering wheel, she screamed. They were headed straight for a tree. She slammed on her breaks, but it was too late. Alley closed her eyes, as her car smashed into the giant oak.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Micah?" Zeke whispered, shaking him. "You alive?"  
  
Micah stirred. "The girl!" he gasped.  
  
Both boys unbuckled their seatbelts, and got out of the car. They walked around to Alley's side. She was out cold. Her head rested on the air bag that came out of the steering wheel. Micah opened the door, reached in, and unbuckled her seatbelt. Then, he pulled her out of the car. He gently, and carefully laid her on the ground. The two boys knelt down beside of her. "Why do you think the motorcycles left?" Zeke asked.  
  
Micah shrugged. "Maybe they think were dead. Let's hope she really isn't"  
  
Micah felt her neck for a pulse. "Well, is she?"  
  
Micah let out a sigh of relief. "No, but we have to get out of here."  
  
"How?"  
  
Micah looked up, and down the road. Just then, he saw headlights. "We have to flag that car down."  
  
"How do we know it's safe?"  
  
"Well. we don't, but we have to do something."  
  
Micah stood, and began waving his arms at the car. When it came more into view, he saw it was a police car. It came to a halt, and a chubby officer stepped out.  
  
"What in the blue hell! Are you kids okay?!"  
  
"No, our friend is hurt. We need a ride to a hospital, or something."  
  
The officer looked behind Micah, at the car, Zeke, and then at Alley, lying on the ground. "Okay, son. Is she hurt real bad?"  
  
"I don't know, sir. She looks pretty bad off to me."  
  
"Well, let's get her to a hospital."  
  
"We prefer Omaha. Her family is there."  
  
"Fine, fine. Come on."  
  
  
  
Zeke, and Micah sat in the hospital lobby for what seemed like hours, when a doctor finally came out to talk to them. He smiled, "She's just fine. She's a little shaken up, and we put a couple of stitches in her right leg, but she's okay."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Spoke Micah.  
  
"Can we see her?" Zeke asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. She's in room three-twenty. You three can go whenever she feels like she's ready."  
  
The two boys walked back to room three-twenty, then went inside. She looked up at them, tying her shoe. "Well, it's funny, isn't it? I brought you two back to life, and you saved my life."  
  
"No, we didn't." Micah began.  
  
"Oh, yes you did. If you hadn't flagged that officer down, I might have bled to death."  
  
Zeke smiled. "You're okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Thanks to you two."  
  
"Do you have anyone you want to call?" Micah asked.  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
Zeke looked at the clock on the wall. "Nine-thirty."  
  
"Edward, my brother. I'll call him."  
  
She picked up the phone on the stand beside of the hospital bed. She dialed the number, then put it to her ear.  
  
"Edward?"  
  
"Where in the hell are you?!"  
  
"Stay calm, okay. I'm okay. I had an accident."  
  
"An accident?! What happened?!"  
  
"I hit a tree. I'm okay, though."  
  
"Where are you, though?!"  
  
"I'm in Omaha City Hospital, thanks to two caring people."  
  
"Don't go anywhere! I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
She hung up the phone. "You two can tell me everything, and I mean everything, when we get to my house, okay."  
  
The two boys glanced at each other nervously, then said, "Okay," at the same time.  
  
It didn't seem like no time, when Edward arrived. "I can't thank you two enough for saving my little sister." Edward sighed.  
  
"Actually, Edward, there is a way we can pay them back." Alley told him.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"We can give um a place to stay." She suggested. "They're uh. drifters. Yeah, and, uh. they don't really have the money for a hotel, or motel room. So."  
  
"Why not? It's the least I can do." Edward smiled.  
  
"Great. Let's go. I can't wait to get home. I've had a horrible, long, strange, tiring, and painful day."  
  
"Okay." Edward spoke. "I guess I'll lead the way."  
  
  
  
"Did you see the car?" one of the boys asked, laughing.  
  
"Wrapped around a tree." A girl laughed.  
  
The kids were all entering the clearing in the cornfield. "Gabriel, you should've seen it!" A boy snickered.  
  
Gabriel was standing by the fire, running a hand through it, and bringing it back unharmed, or unburned. He looked up. "You have something to report to me?"  
  
"Their car was wrapped around a tree." A girl giggled. "They have to be dead."  
  
"Well. they have to be dead! What do you think, Chuck? Do you think they have to be dead?"  
  
A young man stood up from the log he was sitting on. "How do you know they're dead?"  
  
Things were silent.  
  
"Did you check inside the car? Do you have a body to show us?"  
  
"Well, no, but."  
  
"You idiots! Time after time I've told you people! Make sure!"  
  
He threw a hot coal at one of the teenage boys. He barley dodged it.  
  
"You should've checked! They're alive. All three of them. I can feel it. Now, I have to go all the way to Omaha, and finish them off."  
  
"Not alone, I'm sure." Chuck smirked.  
  
"Of course not. You're coming. And a couple of these foul ups too. And when I get done with them, all the special books, and secret chants in the world won't be able to bring them back. And as for little Alley Felks, I'm going to treat her extra special. She'll wish she had listened to me when I had warned her to stay away from the corn."  
  
XXXX 


	4. The Whole Story

CHAPTER FOUR;  
  
THE WHOLE STORY:  
  
"Welcome to our humble abode." Edward spoke, as they entered the house.  
  
He shut the door behind him. Julie, Chasity, and Nick all three jumped off of the couch, and ran up to them. Julie grabbed a hold of Alley's shoulders, and shook her. "Are you alright?! Are you broken?!"  
  
"I will be, Jules, if you don't stop shaking me." Alley laughed.  
  
Julie let her go, then smiled, embarrassed. "We were worried." Chasity spoke. "It scared us to death when Edward told us about the accident."  
  
"Yeah, Al! What happened?" asked Nick as everyone settled into the living room.  
  
"Oh, I uh. I just lost concentration, and I hit a big oak."  
  
"Did someone try and pass you? Were they going to fast? I tell you, it's these highways." Nick spoke, annoyed. "Omaha's dangerous when it comes to driving. No courtesy."  
  
"We'll have to pick up your car tomorrow, Alley. Where in Omaha is it?" Edward asked.  
  
Alley laughed, nervously. "Um. you see, this is the thing."  
  
"I'm not going to like the way this ends, am I?" asked Edward.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Alley questioned.  
  
"Cause I'm not liking the way it began. Finish. What's the thing?"  
  
"Well, you see. my car isn't in Omaha. It's just outside of Gatlin."  
  
His expression changed from confused to even more confused. "Gatlin? Where in the hell is Gatlin?"  
  
"Oh my God! You've never heard of Gatlin?!" exclaimed Chasity.  
  
"Exnay!" shouted Alley.  
  
"No, Chasity. Tell what's in Gatlin." Edward urged.  
  
"I-it's a town. I-in Nebraska."  
  
"I'm not buying it. You!"  
  
He turned on Micah. Micah jumped, startled. "Huh?"  
  
"What's in Gatlin? No one moves, until I find out what's so important about Gatlin, that you, Alley, would risk an accident to go there."  
  
"How about me? I'm innocent." Nick spoke.  
  
"No one. I'm waiting, Alley."  
  
"Fine." She sighed. "Gatlin is a town where the kids killed their parents."  
  
Micah, and Zeke winced at 'kids killed their parents'. "What?" asked Edward, shocked.  
  
"I-I was curious. Bailey told me about it, and I just wanted to see for myself."  
  
"A couple o-or."  
  
"No, Edward. All of them. The whole town. They've tried to rebuild, but."  
  
"Alley, why would you go somewhere like that?! What on earth would possess you?!  
  
"I-I don't know. I just."  
  
"Nick, Jules, and everyone else, will you please leave my sister and I hear to talk?"  
  
Nick, Julie, and Chasity made their way up stairs, but Micah, and Zeke stayed where they were.  
  
"It's okay. You two can go up, and ask Nick to show you our guest rooms."  
  
"No." Micah replied.  
  
"No?" asked Edward, confused.  
  
"It's our fault." Zeke explained.  
  
"Your fault?"  
  
"We're not drifters, Edward. I think it's time we told you the truth, and both of you the whole story."  
  
"Truth? Story?"  
  
"It all started in Gatlin, with a boy preacher named Isaac." Micah began. "And a being called He Who Walks Behind The Rows."  
  
  
  
"And That's the whole horrible, grouling story." Told Zeke.  
  
"From top to bottom, front to back, and beginning to end." Micah spoke.  
  
Both Alley and Edward were wide eyed, and quiet. "So what you're telling me is." Edward began, "is a demon possessed you two, had you killed, Alley brought you back, and. it all started because of some preacher kid, and his cult of killer kids?"  
  
"That's right." Zeke answered.  
  
"You. you were just nine years old when they killed your parents?" Alley asked.  
  
Micah nodded. "I had no choice but to. after my parents died, I had to make them think I was listening, or they would've killed me. I never killed anyone while I was myself. After Isaac was thought to be dead, I felt free. But that wasn't. that wasn't the case."  
  
"I never knew Isaac. All I was doing was walking through a cornfield on a rainy night. It got me out of no where." Zeke told the two.  
  
"Well." Edward sighed. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't believe us?" Micah asked.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You do believe us?" asked Zeke.  
  
"I didn't say that either."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
The four of them looked toward the stairs. Nick, Julie, and Chasity had been listening to everything. "Like Jules asked." Chasity began, "what are you saying?"  
  
Edward sighed. "I'm saying. you hit me like a ton of bricks. Alley has never lied to me, though. I have to think about all of this, and pull my mind together. Alley, go show um to the guest rooms. Then, you go get some sleep yourself. We'll talk more about this tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, Edward." Alley agreed.  
  
"Omaha. One of the biggest cities in Nebraska. A lot of young minds, just waiting for a role model like me." Gabriel smiled, as he, Chuck, and five of his teenage followers stepped off of the bus. "Let's get started right away. I say we split up. I'll get us all a room in that fleabag motel over there. Meet me back here in. lets see. it's one A. M. two hours with all of the info you can dig up. Don't let me down."  
  
"Don't worry, Gabriel. Everything is going to go your way." Chuck smirked.  
  
"Of course it is. But you see that is does, okay."  
  
  
  
Alley woke up to horrible screams. She got out of bed, and tried to decide where the screaming was coming from. It was Micah's room. "Oh, my God!"  
  
She ran to Edward's bedroom. She shook him awake. "Huh? Alley? What's going on?"  
  
"Can't you hear."  
  
But the screaming was gone.  
  
"Micah was screaming."  
  
Edward pushed the blankets off of him, and got out of bed. "He's stopped, but we'd better go and check up on him anyway."  
  
The two walked down the hall to Micah's room. Even though he'd stopped screaming, Alley was still worried. Edward turned the doorknob, and opened the door. Micah was sitting up in bed, and Alley could tell that he was crying. He looked up suddenly, surprised to see them. He wiped his eyes. "Uh, hey. I, uh. I'm okay. I just, uh. I had a bad dream. That's all."  
  
"So. you're okay?" asked Alley.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Go on back." Alley whispered to Edward.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
Edward stumbled sleepily back to bed. Alley walked into his room, and sat down on his bed. She looked at him, sympathetically. "It doesn't look like everything's okay."  
  
"No, I promise. I'm okay, Alley."  
  
"Well, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm terrified. I mean. how do we kill something like that? I'm sorry, Alley."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For waking you up. I'm sorry for bothering you. You should go back to bed."  
  
"No, Micah."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that every time I close my eyes, I dream about my last minute. Just before that big machine swallows me whole. Just before. I die."  
  
"Now it's my turn to be sorry." She smiled, sympathetically. "I really am sorry."  
  
"I'm worried about. about you. I'm worried about your family. you shouldn't get anymore involved in this."  
  
"He doesn't know about Jules, Chas, Edward, or Nick. He only knows about me. And I want to be involved."  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt! Maybe you should've just ignored the dreams."  
  
"I couldn't do that. I'm glad I brought you back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause he murdered you, Micah!"  
  
"Maybe I deserved it!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I didn't stop Isaac! I just stood there like a child!"  
  
"You were a child! You were nine!"  
  
He closed his eyes. "Just go back to bed, okay. I don't deserve your kindness."  
  
She sighed, then smiled. "Okay, I'll go. But. I don't care what you did. When you were nine, or what you did when he possessed you. It's what you do now that counts to me. And I'm not going to stop being nice to someone, just because of a little past trouble. You have a chance to start over. And I would never ruin it for you by judging you now."  
  
He opened his eyes, and stared into hers.  
  
"Hey, besides. You and Zeke. you're my heroes. I couldn't turn my back on someone who saved my life."  
  
She got up, and headed toward the door.  
  
"Sleep. Try, at least. And if you can't, there's a book shelve in the closet, full of books. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She exited, closing the door behind her. He laughed in spite of himself. "Well, I'll be. She wants to be my friend."  
  
He got out of bed, and opened the closet. He chose a book from the hundreds, and he read for the rest of the night. 


	5. old friends

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. There are some new characters introduced in this chapter, and I need to get this out of the way. I do not own the usual (Micah, Zeke, Gabriel, HWWBTR, or COTC). I do own the usual (Alley, Julie, Edward, Nick, Chuck, Chasity, and Bailey. the story line of course). Here are the new characters I don't own. (Ruth). Here is the new one I do own. (Officer Martini). Sorry about the delay. Read on, and enjoy. I know this one is kind of bad, but bear with me. I'm going to try to better it into a little series, and add more characters along the way, and no. There is no romantic connection between Micah, and Alley. JUST FRIENDS. LoL.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE;  
  
OLD FRIENDS:  
  
"Rise and shine."  
  
Micah shielded his face from the sun, as Alley pulled back his curtains. "My God!" He yawned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Get up. Edward wants to take you clothes shopping."  
  
"What? You mean go out? Into public?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "That's where the clothing stores usually are. Kid you worry me. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you always wear black?"  
  
"Yeah, I uh. I do. Ever since my mom died."  
  
"Just your mom?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a long painful story. I'll tell you later."  
  
"When ever your ready, and comfortable."  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry for my behavior last night. I just."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Just go shopping and get you some nice clean clothes."  
  
"Who. I don't have money."  
  
"Edward is paying for them."  
  
"Oh, Alley, he doesn't."  
  
"Oh, it's okay! He's manager of the store. He gets big discounts. Now get up, and come on."  
  
  
  
Bailey Schwartz sat at the registration desk of the Hilton, reading a book, when Chuck entered. "I would like to talk to a girl."  
  
Bailey looked up, and gave him a friendly smile. "Okay. Is she a guest?"  
  
"No." he answered, wearing his usual smirk. "She works here."  
  
"Oh! House cleaning, or."  
  
"I'm not sure. Her name is Alison Felks. Alley, I think is what everyone knows her as."  
  
"Oh, Alley isn't working today. She only works Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."  
  
Chuck sighed, irritated. "Can you give me her address?"  
  
Bailey was beginning to feel suspicious. "Um. are you family?"  
  
"Yes, miss. We're family." Another young man answered, entering the hotel.  
  
"Ah, Gabriel. How kind of you to join us." Chuck smirked.  
  
"N-now, see! I know you're lying! Alley has no other family except Edward! And I know you aren't Edward, cause I've met him! Y-you two."  
  
"Calm down." Gabriel said, soothingly. "Why do you care what we want with her, or what we're going to do with?"  
  
"She's my friend! I'll call the police right now if you don't leave right this minute!" she shouted, picking up the phone.  
  
"Okay, alright. We're leaving." Gabriel smiled.  
  
He, and Chuck headed toward the door. Once Bailey saw them exit, she picked up the phone, and dialed Alley's number. She got the machine. "Alley, it's Bay! You have got to call me back as soon as you get this message! It's vital! There were two odd balls in here looking for you. I didn't give them anything! Just. be careful, and call me to let me know you're alive. If you don't call me within an hour, I'll just call your cell. just call, damn it!"  
  
Bailey hung up the phone, and looked towards the door. They were gone, but she was still very frightened. It was the aura around them that made her skin crawl.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to O'Grady's. One of the biggest clothing stores in Omaha." Alley told Micah, and Zeke.  
  
The two boys looked around in awe. There were miles, and miles of clothes, and accessories. "There was nothing like this in Gatlin!" Zeke exclaimed.  
  
"Or Hemingford." Micah added.  
  
Chasity hooked arms with Zeke. "Come on. We'll walk around." She smiled.  
  
He smiled back. "Uh. sure."  
  
The two of them walked off. "I'm going to go walking around. I need a couple of things for that dinner party. You find what he wants, and use this card."  
  
He gave them an employee discount card. "Okay, sure." Alley agreed.  
  
Then Edward walked off.  
  
"Come on." Alley smiled.  
  
"They have everything here." Julie sniffed.  
  
Suddenly, she sneezed, and bumped into someone.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Julie apologized.  
  
"No, no. It was my fault. I'm."  
  
The blonde woman suddenly looked horrified. She was staring at Micah as if he were the apocalypse. "What?!" he asked, confused.  
  
"Please! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"What's going on?" Alley asked, also confused.  
  
"I." Micah began.  
  
"You died! I saw you die!" the woman screamed.  
  
"Shhhh!" Alley exclaimed. "It's okay. Julie, take Micah, and show him where everything is. You, blondey, come with me. I have a bit of explaining to do to you it seems."  
  
"I'll say!" she sobbed.  
  
  
  
Bailey was almost finished with her book, when she heard noises coming from upstairs.  
  
"Okay. Call me chicken, but I'm no idiot. There's no way I'm playing super girl, and checking that out."  
  
She slowly, and quietly got out of her seat. She tip toed to the door, then bolted out of it. She ran to her car, jerked open her door, got inside, and then locked all the doors. She got out her cell phone, and called the police.  
  
"Yes, this is Bailey Schwartz. I work at the Hilton, in Omaha. And I need you to send someone over, quickly."  
  
"The Hilton? Okay, miss? Are you alright?"  
  
"No. There were two strange, and suspicious men here earlier, and I think they're back to hurt me, cause I wouldn't give them information."  
  
"Alright, honey. Someone will be there, shortly."  
  
Bailey hung up. Worry, and fear began to take over her thoughts. She closed her eyes, and actually fell asleep.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Bailey jerked herself awake. She peered out her window to see an officer looking back at her. She rolled her window down, and poked her blonde head out of it. "Hello, miss. I'm officer Martini." The officer smiled. "You called in a complaint?"  
  
"Uh. yeah. In the hotel."  
  
Bailey opened the car door, and got out. "You lead the way, honey."  
  
Bailey led the officer to the hotel door. She hesitated, then opened the door. Bailey gasped. "Jesus!" the officer exclaimed.  
  
The whole front desk was a mess. Papers were everywhere, and the file cabinets were turned over. "It was them! They did this! Alley is in major danger! I have to warn her!"  
  
  
  
So. He's alive, for revenge on He Who Walks Behind The Rows, who goes by Gabriel, cause he possessed him, and caused his death, and the kid Zeke's death as well?"  
  
"Make sense?"  
  
Ruth smiled, nervously. "Nothing makes sense to me right now, kid. But I feel a little better."  
  
"So. how do you know him?"  
  
Her expression saddening, she sighed. "I was fifteen. Micah, his possessed form, anyway, was so convincing. He convinced me adults were evil, and to join him, and the Gatlin children in destroying the Hemingford adult population. I watched my parents die in a burning church." She wiped a tear away, then continued. "After he died, I was alone, besides the other kids. I was convinced, by then, that I had been made a fool of. I wanted nothing to do with them. About a year later, a beautiful, and understanding family adopted me. I never want to go back to Hemingford. I guess, however, now that I know it wasn't the real Micah in there, it wasn't really his fault. He wasn't in control of his actions. I can forgive him."  
  
Alley smiled. "Forgiveness frees the soul."  
  
Ruth smiled back. "Yeah. You're a pretty smart kid. How old are ya?"  
  
"Eighteen. I'll be nineteen in May."  
  
"Two more months, huh? Well, you aren't exactly a kid, then, after all."  
  
"It's okay. I get it a lot."  
  
"Alley!" Julie called, running toward them. "Bailey's on the cell." She told Alley, when she reached her. "She's spooked out of her wits about something. She wants to talk to you."  
  
Jules handed her the cell phone. By now, Micah had joined them. He waved nervously at Ruth. She returned a wave back to him. "Bailey?" questioned Alley.  
  
"Alley, thank God I've found you!"  
  
"Calm down, Bay. What's wrong?"  
  
"T-two guys. scary, suspicious. the whole freakin' deal! They were in here looking for ya. oh, but I never gave them anything! I promise!"  
  
"Bailey, it's okay. Calm down. You're okay. Who are they?"  
  
"I-I hear one of them say the other's name. I think it was Gabriel!"  
  
1 XXXX 


	6. The Capture

CHAPTER SIX;  
  
THE CAPTURE:  
  
"Do you think they found anything?" Micah asked.  
  
"I don't know. More than likely. All of my information is in that hotel." Alley told them. "We need to go somewhere. somewhere instead of here so we can talk, and think. I mean, we're right in the middle of the baby's clothing isle."  
  
"Well, we've got to find Edward, Chasity, and Zeke, plus, we've got to call Nick, and tell him to get out of the house." Julie said.  
  
"I can go find Chas, and Zeke." Micah suggested.  
  
"Good. Julie, call Nick. I'll go find Edward, okay?" Alley replied.  
  
"I'll come with you, kido." Ruth spoke.  
  
"Oh, Ruth, you don't have to."  
  
"It's okay. I don't have many friends, so. you get it."  
  
Alley smiled. "Okay. Come on."  
  
Alley and Ruth ran through the men's clothing, looking in every isle. They finally found him in the men's Docker's isle. "We have to get out of here, Ed." she stopped when she saw the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
It was directed towards Ruth. She had the same look. Alley couldn't help but to smile at the situation. "Alley, who is your new friend?"  
  
"I'm Ruth." She smiled, extending her hand.  
  
He took it, and then kissed it.  
  
"So charming." Smiled Ruth  
  
"Um. this is just dandy, and all, but. Edward, we've gotta jet."  
  
"What's going on?  
  
"We'll talk."  
  
"At my apartment?" Ruth suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Gabriel would never look there!" Alley exclaimed, excitedly. "You two go get the car ready, and I'll go get the others."  
  
Edward, and Ruth agreed, and then they went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
"Chasity!" Micah called.  
  
He looked in every isle he came to, but found no one. "Zeke! Come on, you two! Looking for you two like this brings back a bad memory, minus a flash light and a corn. come on!"  
  
"Young man?  
  
Micah turned around to see a friendly looking elderly woman. "Yes?"  
  
"There's a register up there where you can have your parties paged." She smiled.  
  
Micah returned the smile. "Thank you."  
  
Micah ran up to the register. "Yes sir? How can I help you?"  
  
"I need Chasity, and Zeke paged."  
  
She picked up a phone, and dialed a number. "Chasity, and Zeke, your parties are waiting at register one. Chasity, and Zeke, please come to register one."  
  
Micah stood at the register only a moment when the two came running up to him. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No. Alley got a pretty disturbing call from one of her friends."  
  
"About what, Micah?" asked Zeke.  
  
He sighed. "Gabriel is in Omaha. And he's brought friends."  
  
"What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Chasity.  
  
  
  
"So. you live here, huh? I like it. It's cute." Edward smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Ruth smiled back. "So. Julie, did you give your brother the directions I told you?"  
  
"Yep. He said he'd find it."  
  
"How did you know me?!" Micah burst out, like it had been building up inside of him.  
  
Ruth was calm about it. "You never knew me, and I really never knew you, Micah."  
  
"So. you don't hate me?"  
  
"No. I don't hate you. Especially since some of it was my fault. for listening to the thing that possessed you."  
  
"So. what now?" Chasity asked. "Wait until it finds out where we are?"  
  
"I agree. I mean. we can't hide out for forever." Julie replied, then coughed. "Damn this cold!"  
  
"Maybe I should just go talk to Gabriel." Alley began to suggest.  
  
"Don't be nutty, Alley! I know what you're thinking! Just get it out of your head!" Julie scolded.  
  
"Julie's right. I'm the older brother, and I can be involved if I want." Edward told her.  
  
"And what about us?" Micah exasperated. "We got you involved, Alley."  
  
"It was just a suggestion. Forget I said anything. It seemed to be the right thing to do."  
  
"Well, it's not. It's suicide." Ruth told her. "You guys can sleep here. There's plenty of room."  
  
Edward smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." She answered. "Of course."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Just them, there was a knock. Julie ran to the door, and looked out the peephole. "It's Ni. Ni." she sneezed, "Damn it all, its Nick!"  
  
She opened the door, and allowed her older brother to enter. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Hey, you look like hell." Chasity sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well. I've been through hell. I had to sneak out the back of my own damn house, cause two men were coming through the front."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Alley.  
  
"Yeah, and no one saw me. I ran to the neighbor's house, and called a cab."  
  
The more Alley heard, and saw, the more she knew she was putting her friends in danger. "I'm sorry, Nick."  
  
"Don't worry, Al, I'm okay."  
  
She wasn't even near convinced, nor did it make her feel any better.  
  
  
  
Micah woke up to someone walking around the apartment. He sat up, slowly. Just then, he heard a loud bang, than made his heart go up into his throat. Then he heard, " ouch!"  
  
"Alley?!" exclaimed Micah, in a hushed voice.  
  
"Go back to sleep." Whispered Alley  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I. just. I'm going out for some fresh air."  
  
"I'm not buying it. Where are you really going? Tell me now or I'll wake up your brother."  
  
"Oh. alright! I'm going to try to talk to Gabriel."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shhhhhh!"  
  
He pushed the blankets off of him.  
  
"Even your pajamas are black."  
  
"That isn't the point right now!"  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
"You're trying to commit suicide!"  
  
"Look!" she spoke, surprisingly angry with only herself. "I don't even know if I'll find him. But I have to try!"  
  
"For what reason?!"  
  
"To make him leave my family alone! To keep him away from my friends."  
  
Micah studied her for a long time. He sighed. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come on. Let's go. Let's go find the son of a bitch, and."  
  
"Oh, no! Not you! Micah, I."  
  
"I go, or Edward wakes up."  
  
"Fine! Just. come on! You know. you're starting to remind me of a younger sibling."  
  
"I've never had an older sister before."  
  
"Oh. just. let's go!"  
  
  
  
Bailey got out of her car, and stared up at the house. She didn't even know why she had come here. She had been pulled there by a powerful energy. It was Alley's house. She finally began to walk toward the house. The door was torn off its hinges. She began to get a horrible feeling. She entered the house, and was greeted by two very strong arms. "I knew we would meet again." Chuck smirked.  
  
"No! Let me go! Don't kill."  
  
"No, no. You're not going to die right now. We need you. To bring your friend to the cornfield. Now. be extra nice, and I promise when your time comes, it will be quick." He laughed. "Now, let's be off. We mustn't keep Gabriel waiting on us."  
  
He drug Bailey out of the house, he screaming, and kicking the whole way.  
  
  
  
"How do you know he's still here?" Micah asked.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Oh. Okay. That's wonderful."  
  
"Just come on."  
  
The two walked up to the busted door of Alley's house. The two stepped inside, and got ready for anything. But the house was empty. She looked over at Micah. He was just as frightened as she was. "I was wrong, huh?"  
  
"No. You were right." He spoke. "Someone was here."  
  
"But no one's here now."  
  
"Hey, Alley! Look at your phone."  
  
She walked over to the telephone. A note was on the answering machine. It said 'play me'.  
  
She pushed play, and the message sounded. "Hello, Alley!" it was Gabriel's voice. "I just missed ya, huh? Well, I'm having a little party tomorrow night. And you have a friend here who would really love it if you came."  
  
Alley, and Micah heard horrible, terrified screams in the background.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Bailey says hi." Gabriel laughed. "You won't want to miss this. We're gonna have a good old fashioned witch burning. Now, I know Bailey isn't a witch, but."  
  
'beep. message ending. message two beginning.'  
  
"Damn thing cut me off! Anyway. I know Bailey's not a witch, but she's quite the bitch, wouldn't you agree. So. you're the guests of honor, Micah, and Alley. Bailey sure wants you to be there. Hugs, and kisses. Gabriel."  
  
There was horrible screams mixed with Gabriel's and the evil laughs of others, and then the message ended.  
  
1 XXXX 


	7. The Burning

CHAPTER SEVEN;  
  
THE BURNING:  
  
Alley jerked the machine out of the wall, and threw it to the floor. It shattered to pieces. "Okay." Micah spoke, soothingly. "Just calm down a little. I say we think this over, and."  
  
"Go to hell! Who are you, huh? Who are you to tell me to think this over?! Who are you to tell me to calm down! It's my fault! Her blood is on my hands!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes! I might as well say I gave her to them. If he hadn't wanted me, she would be. home. Drinking hot coffee, and reading harlequin novels."  
  
"Alley, please."  
  
"Just don't. go! Before I get you into some kind of trouble, or killed, or."  
  
"Alison! Shut up!"  
  
She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound so."  
  
"Edwardish?"  
  
"Yeah. Alley, I got you into this, first. If it hadn't been for me."  
  
"Stop. Micah, let's just get out of here, and go tell the others what we've been up to."  
  
"Oh, no. Do we have to? They'll yell at us."  
  
"Yes. We've got to. Now, come on."  
  
"I feel like I'm about to face a firing squad."  
  
"You are. Edward, and Nick." Alley smiled.  
  
  
  
"How could the two of you do something so ignorantly stupid. scaring the hell. didn't you even think I might be."  
  
"Calm down, Edward. We're alive." Alley spoke, softly.  
  
"Yeah! And now I'm gonna kill you!" Edward shouted.  
  
"Oh, you adults!" Zeke exclaimed. "And I really don't mean that in a bad way." He smiled.  
  
"What's up with you?" Micah asked.  
  
"I mean. come on. Notice the important things. Alley, and Micah are alive. And. if they hadn't gone to the house, we would never know that they took Bailey. Now we can save her." Zeke spoke.  
  
Nick sighed. "He's right, Ed."  
  
"I guess so." Edward exasperated. "Just. gosh, next time, wake me up, and tell me so I can ground you ahead of time."  
  
"Oooo! Are we going to be grounded?! I've never been grounded before!" said Micah, excitedly.  
  
"Shut up!" Alley shouted.  
  
Edward couldn't help it. He laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you." Nick greeted, coming out on the little patio of Ruth's apartment.  
  
He sat down on the bench beside of Alley. "Oh, I'll live, I hope."  
  
"Yeah, you will."  
  
"I'm sorry I got you, and your sisters into this."  
  
"Oh! I'd have gotten involved anyway."  
  
She smiled. "Why?"  
  
"Cause, Al. You're my favorite. Out of all of the friends Julie has ever had, or ever will have, you are my favorite."  
  
Alley studied him. For the very first time, she realized how beautiful he was. He seemed older, but he was actually only twenty-one. His hazel-brown eyes smiled at her, so friendly. She sighed. "Well, thank you, Nick. I like you, too."  
  
He smiled. "So. you beginning to think Omaha isn't the place for us after all?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Definitely not."  
  
"Come on. It's getting chilly out here. Early morning, and all. You'll catch cold, and then what'll we do?"  
  
"Yeah. But somehow, Nick. I think a cold is the least of my worries."  
  
  
  
"They won't come!" Screamed Bailey  
  
"Yes they will. They won't let their friend die." Gabriel smiled.  
  
"You liar! This won't be fast!" Bailey shouted at Chuck.  
  
Chuck just laughed. "Sorry about that. I had my fingers crossed."  
  
"You know, I'm not stupid. I'm not just some dumb blonde bimbo! I know that no matter if they do come or not, you're still going to kill me!"  
  
"You're right. You're very smart. Caught on real quick." Gabriel smiled.  
  
"God have mercy on your soul, cause if I get loose, I won't!"  
  
Everyone just cackled at her. She sobbed. "How could you people! How could you do this!"  
  
They only laughed harder. "Power, Bailey! Power, only I can give them!" Gabriel shouted, then cackled.  
  
The sun began to rise over the cornfield, and a new day had begun.  
  
  
  
"How do you kill something that isn't a human, and seems undieable?" Julie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Alley answered.  
  
"Jules, I think you should stay here." Nick ordered. "Along with Chasity, Zeke, and Ruth."  
  
Ruth, Zeke, and Chasity began throwing their protests at Nick. Julie just sneezed in reply, then added a few cuss words.  
  
"It's safe here. And we trust you Ruth. I need you to keep an eye on these sneaks for us. They're ruthless, so."  
  
Ruth smiled. "I can handle um. You got thirty minutes, hero, then we're coming in after you, got it?"  
  
Edward smiled. "Got it. Alley, I don't like the idea of you going, either. Nor Micah. You're both just kids."  
  
"I'm not just a kid! I'm almost nineteen, and I'm the reason this is going on, and."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Edward spoke. "I'm just saying I don't like it."  
  
"Fifteen minutes to sundown. You guys better go." Julie coughed. "I still don't see why I have to s. st." Julie sneezed. "stay."  
  
"That's why." Nick replied. "You have the flue, remember?"  
  
"So. A minor setback." Julie sniffed.  
  
"We'd better go, guys." Alley spoke. We're wasting time arguing. Give us thirty minutes, you guys, then call the police. We should've called the police from the beginning. No matter how much they laugh, or joke, get them in that clearing in Gatlin. Zeke knows where it's at. In thirty minutes, if we're not back, you bring the police. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Chasity answered for everyone. "We've got it."  
  
"Well. let's go." Edward sighed, then they were on their way.  
  
  
  
The clearing was lit by only garden lanterns, and an isle of candles, leading to poor Bailey tied to a stake in the ground. She was screaming at Gabriel, Chuck, and the children, only to be laughed at. Alley watched Gabriel, as he ran his hand through the fire, bringing back a perfect, unburned hand. To a person who did not know him, one would think he was handsome, or cute, but Alley hated him. She knew there was no way to kill him right now. No way at all. But she had to make it know to him that she wouldn't give up. That she would fight him, until one of them was destroyed. She also had to rescue poor innocent Bailey. She had nothing to do with the reasons Gabriel wanted Alley. This fueled Alley's reason to hate Gabriel even more. Suddenly, she saw a smile curl over Gabriel's face. He had realized that they were there. "Welcome, Alison, but didn't I tell you, and Micah to come alone?"  
  
Alley stood up, and came into view. "You don't have to worry about Edward, or Nick. I'm the only one you're going to be talking to right now."  
  
"Yeah, but what about."  
  
"Me?" asked Micah, stepping up beside of her. "I'm here, too."  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's just a kid." Alley spoke, flashing him a scolding look.  
  
"I'm a year younger than you."  
  
"Almost two."  
  
"Big deal!"  
  
"Excuse me? I thought you were here to confront me." Gabriel smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Micah and Alley shouted in unison.  
  
"Go back behind the corn with Edward." Alley demanded.  
  
"You!" Micah shouted.  
  
"Now you listen."  
  
"Hey, you two!" Gabriel shouted. "Are we going to get this witch burning over with, or not?"  
  
Alley turned on him. "Not! I may not have a way to kill you now, Gabriel. Oh, but I will find a way."  
  
"Is that so? Well."  
  
Gabriel suddenly grabbed one of the torches the kids were holding, and touched the ground. Flames shot up, and began to dance their way toward Bailey. "No!" Alley shouted in protest.  
  
Bailey began to sob loudly. The flames were dancing at her feet now. "Won't be long. She's doused in gasoline." Chuck laughed.  
  
"Oh my God!" Micah exclaimed.  
  
He plowed into Chuck. "You monsters!" Micah shouted, as his fist connected with Chuck's handsome face.  
  
A group of children pulled Micah off of Chuck. Alley had to watch as her poor co-worker went up in flames. All Alley could do is cover her ears so she wouldn't hear her painful wails. In minutes, she was dead. Burning flesh filled the air. The stench swept over the cornfield. "Now we can talk seriously." Gabriel smirked.  
  
"She didn't do anything! You. she was an innocent girl!" Alley cried, kicking a rock at him.  
  
He caught it in his palm, then crushed it to dust. "Oh, big deal. So she didn't have anything to do with this. Sue me." He spoke, then he laughed. "It sure does stink, though. Huh, Chuck?"  
  
Chuck smirked in reply.  
  
"I hate you! I'm going to destroy you!" Alley screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Sure you are." Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
  
Alley dropped to her knees. The children began to make a circle around them. Micah ran to Alley, and tried to make her stand. "Come on!" he couched. "Come on, get up."  
  
She just didn't see any way out. It was going to end here, and she didn't even get to throw a punch.  
  
1 XXXX 


	8. The End Is The Beginning

CHAPTER EIGHT;  
  
THE END IS THE BEGINNING:  
  
Suddenly, Alley saw one of the kids go down. She looked up to see her brother, and Nick. She sobbed, then ran into her brother's arms. Then she hugged, and kissed Nick on the lips. Micah joined them. "You two okay?" Edward asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay." Micah answered glaring at Gabriel.  
  
He was smiling excitedly. "Two more. How exciting."  
  
"I'm taking my sister out of here. I'll just let you know, if you do anything to us, our friends are going to have the police raid this place in less than thirty minutes." Edward told them.  
  
The kids began to attack, but Gabriel raised a hand. "Not today, guys. Let them go." Gabriel smiled. "But we'll meet again, Alley. You can count on that. Soon. You won't know when, but."  
  
"Oh, shut up! I can't wait until I see you again, he who walks behind the rows! I'm going to destroy you! I'll find a way! We'll set this state free!" Alley shouted.  
  
The wind blew hard. Alley recognized a wind like this from a dream she had. It got stronger, and stronger. It began to lift the four of them up. "I have won today, Alison! I killed your friend! I'll battle you everyday if I have to, but sooner, or later, I'll have you too! Now, get out of my cornfield!"  
  
The four of them were hurtled through the air. If they hit the ground at this speed, it would surely kill them all.  
  
"Oh, God! We're gonna crash!" was the last thing she heard from one of the boys.  
  
  
  
When Alley woke up, she noticed she was on the floor of Ruth's apartment. Every bone in her body ached. She looked over to see Nick, Edward, and Micah laying beside her. They were all stirring, too. She could see Ruth, Julie, Zeke, and Chasity running to their aid. "You guys!" Julie cried. "You came out of the ceiling!"  
  
"Are you okay?!" Ruth exclaimed, horrified.  
  
"Y-yeah." Edward answered, smiling up at her.  
  
Alley pulled herself into a sitting position. Julie knelt down beside her. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bailey?"  
  
"Dead. Burnt to death. He soaked her in gas, and there was nothing we could do."  
  
Julie winced. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm gonna get him, Jules. I mean it. If it takes all my life, I'm going to be the one who destroys him. He won't hurt innocent people like Micah, Zeke, or Bailey ever again."  
  
"And we're going to help." Nick announced.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll make sure that the children of the corn are put a stop to once, and for all. So help me God."  
  
1 XXXX 


End file.
